


See You Again

by Realityshift101



Category: Sen to Chihiro no Kamikakushi | Spirited Away
Genre: chihiroxhaku, hakuxchihiro, kohakuxchihiro, spiritedaway
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:13:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28746756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Realityshift101/pseuds/Realityshift101
Summary: “Who are you?” Chihiro questioned taking a step back.“Kohaku. I-I didn’t mean to scare you.” That definitely sounded familiar.“Oh no you totally didn’t scare me! It’s not like I ran for my life, got yanked by the wrist and had a hand clamped over my mouth to keep me from screaming.” The look he gave her was one of confusion, as if he didn’t understand what she was getting at. “It’s called sarcasm idiot.”“Oh, right- I just-”“You what? Hurry up before I go back to the screaming and running.”Kohaku took a breath and when he was done he tilted his head up.“I wanted to see you again.”
Relationships: Haku | Nigihayami Kohakunushi & Ogino Chihiro, Haku | Nigihayami Kohakunushi/Ogino Chihiro
Comments: 8
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter one: Meeting Again

“Hey! No fair!”

“Anything’s fair in a water fight Chihiro.” Akane said as he reloaded his water gun. The ocean aiding his intentions.

“Not when you’re the only one with a weapon. Why even bring a water gun to the beach? We’re not kids anymore Akane.” Chihiro squeezed her T-Shirt wringing out the water. The two now in their second year of college on summer break. She was now drenched from suddenly being the target of a small nerf water gun. “You completely soaked my shhhiiiirrrrrrtttttttt.” She dragged the word while tugging it off revealing her pink swimming top. “Give me yours.” She rolled up her now heavier shirt and outstretched her hand to Akane.

“Seriously? You can’t just deal with it for another thirty minutes?” Akane grumbled, yet he tugged off his shirt and tossed it to her. He rarely ever said no to her.

“Your fault in the first place.” She pulled the shirt over her head. It was quite large on her petite figure, the length almost reaching her knees. Akane was a lot taller than her, and he wasn’t super muscular or anything but he did have a build to him. “Thank you, now throw that stupid thing away and let’s get some food I’m starving.”

“Aww come on, don’t get cranky with me.” Akane playfully said running after her.

“You’re dealing with a drenched, hungry woman. I will be as cranky as I please.”

They walked up to where the few possessions they brought with them were. Akane grabbed his jacket laying on the navy towel and slung it around his shoulders. Chihiro grabbed her yellow flip flops and bag. Once they had packed up they headed over to Akane’s car which was parked right next to the boardwalk.

“Hold on, let me fix my hair.” Chihiro threw her stuff in the back of his car and pulled out her pink hair tie. The one she got when she was ten while moving into a new home. She couldn’t exactly remember how she got it, she just felt like any other hair tie wouldn’t do. So she’s kept it in her hair ever since.

“Your hair looks fine to me.”

“Yeah well it doesn’t to me.”

Chihiro tied her hair up into a higher ponytail leaving some strands in the front. As she tightened it she gazed at the giant sea before her. It glimmered against the setting sun’s rays. The light blue color now reflects oranges and pinks. She felt a tug at the chest just looking at it.

“Get in already or I’m choosing where we eat.” Akane beckoned.

“Oh as if, you can barely decide what your favorite color is much less a place to eat.”

**********************************************

“You sure you don’t want me to walk you up to your door? Your driveway is so long I can barely see the house from here.” Akane said glancing at the blue house in the distance. His black bangs falling over his eyes as he tilted his head to peer over her shoulder. The two had headed home after their day together.

“I’m sure, it’s literally not that far you’re exaggerating it.” Chihiro sighed exhausted from the long day.

“Yeah but, you know, there’s creeps everywhere and you’re a beautiful girl walking alone at night Chihiro.”

“One, awe beautiful? You know normally you always describe me as a dumbass, a bitch, the stupidest-”

“Okay okay I get it, you’re never getting a compliment from me again.” Akane chuckled. “And?”

“And number two, I’m gonna be fine. And I’ll return your shirt when I see you tomorrow, I had fun.” Chihiro smiled and Akane hesitated, not fully convinced until he smiled back giving in.

“Fine, see ya dumbass.” He waved and drove off.

She rolled her eyes smirking and started trucking up her rocky driveway. Trees stood tall around her making her already small figure seem smaller in the dark. The wind picked up a little and she shivered, wrapping herself as much as she could in Akane’s shirt. The pebbles underneath her making noise with every step. The only light guiding her was her phone screen and the faint glow coming from her house at the top of the hill.

_C r a c k_

Chihiro stopped in the tracks. Her heart beat picking up it’s pace, she took deeper breaths to calm it down.

_It’s just an animal Chihiro, calm down._

She started walking a little faster than before, hand clutching onto her phone and the other gripping her shirt. She tried telling herself it was just a cat but the back of her mind told her otherwise. _She wasn’t alone._

Fast walking turned into jogging, jogging turned into running, and running turned into full on sprint. Her breathing was uncontrollable and her eyes were searching everywhere in panic.

Something grabbed her hand and she yanked it away, stumbling over herself.

“Chihiro wait,” A soft voice beckoned her but she didn’t look back. _It’s a man._ She just kept running. _How does he know my name?_

Her hand was grabbed yet again and this time she wasn’t able to detach herself from it. She jerked her body as hard she could but even that wasn’t enough. A hand covered her mouth and pulled her in. She felt herself being pressed against his body, it was strong but not bulky. The hand covering her mouth was soft, not calloused in the slightest.

“Chihiro I’m not going to hurt you.” The voice was now stern, different from before.

She managed to turn her head enough to see the face of her kidnapper. Dark green hair hung to his shoulders. His eyes were a lighter shade of green with hints of yellow, staring right back at her. _I know him, but from where?_

He seemed to notice her change as her shoulders weren’t as tense and her eyes were softer.

“Who are you?” Chihiro questioned taking a step back.

“Kohaku. I-I didn’t mean to scare you.” That definitely sounded familiar.

“Oh no you totally didn’t scare me! It’s not like I ran for my life, got yanked by the wrist and had a hand clamped over my mouth to keep me from screaming.” The look he gave her was one of confusion, as if he didn’t understand what she was getting at. “It’s called sarcasm idiot.”

“Oh, right- I just-”

“You what? Hurry up before I go back to the screaming and running.”

Kohaku took a breath and when he was done he tilted his head up.

“I wanted to see you again.”

Chihiro paused, well that certainly wasn’t what she was expecting.

“Again? I’m sorry but I don’t know who you are.”

“I know, but once you’ve met someone, you never really forget them.” Now that hit a spot in Chihiro. A sense of familiarity, which scared her.

She took a step back, which he noticed. He reached out for her but quickly withdrew not wanting to push her farther than he already did.

Silence, an awkward presence now filling the atmosphere. Neither of them knew what to say. He looked at the ground, as if contemplating something. He made a decision apparently because he looked up, but his face was blank.

“Why are you wearing that guy's shirt?”

This stunned Chihiro, to the point where a slight blush overtook her features.

“W-why do you care? And if you’re going to judge my style maybe take a look in the mirror.”


	2. the importance of touch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Immediately a picture was painted in her brain. His eyes were staring right into hers, He looked young, and a pitch-black sky was painted around him. He was crouched before her on the grass, hand reaching out. And that’s all she saw.
> 
> “Hey, um, reach your hand out again. Let’s try your touch idea alright? No harm in trying it ya know?” He raised his eyebrows in surprise as if he wasn’t expecting her to suggest his idea again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I recommend listening to "reflection" by the neighborhood, it reminds me of them

A light blinded Chihiro abruptly, she squinted in pain seeing stars. 

“Jeez, why did I have to have my flash on.”

Chihiro stood in front of her mirror trying to take a couple of selfies, agitated by her inability to remember to turn the flash off. She was dressed in a fitted rose-colored dress with long sleeves. She wore makeup for the first time in forever. Just a simple eyeshadow with liner, blush, and gloss. Hair pulled into a half up half down, using her hair tie she used every day. Looking down at her feet she realized she was missing shoes. She couldn’t bring herself to wear heels, so flats it was. 

_ Ring ring ring ring ri- _

“Hey, almost here?” Chihiro asked, picking up the phone. 

“I’m actually right outside, don’t forget my shirt!”

“Be there in a sec,” 

Chihiro grabbed her bag as well as Akane’s shirt and headed out after glancing at the mirror one last time. She sent quick goodbyes to her parents and met up with her best friend outside. 

“Here,” Chihiro threw the shirt at him. “I washed it thanks for letting me borrow it.” 

“No prob,” Akane paused, staring at her.

“What?”

“Nothing, you look good.”

Chihiro smirked and gave a quick wink. “Don’t I always?” She gave the cheesiest, the most giant smile she could give him.

“Annnnnnddddddd I take it back.”

The drive only took twenty minutes to get to the club, but if she had to sit in there any longer getting teased by Akane she would bust. She was a  _ very _ impatient person that was for sure. 

When the two arrived Akane dropped her off at the front to go and find a parking space. She entered the building and had to adjust to the loud music immediately. Colorful lights were covering the entire room and music was blasting so loud she could feel it through her body. Since she was still waiting on Akane she decided to go ahead and order drinks for the two of them and find a seat where the music wasn’t too drowning. 

She pulled her phone out and sent a message wondering what was taking that dummy so long. 

**Chihiro**

_ Hey almost done? I already ordered us drinks  _

**Akane**

_ Yeah sorry it’s just packed, I’ll be there in a sec  _

With a sigh, she put her phone back in her small bag. Picking up her glass she took a couple of sips and instantly felt relaxed. She really needed this, after basically having a heart attack the other night it was nice to just chill in a place where absolutely no thinking was needed. Her interest was soon shifted from her drink to the crowd. People were dancing against one another, bodies moving in very sensual ways. Everyone came here desperate for release and to just have fun. Chihiro herself would’ve been doing the same exact thing on the dance floor if her friend wasn’t taking  _ so damn long. _

“Waiting for someone?” A deep voice dragged her out from her attention towards the commotion. She turned her head to see a tall man with blonde hair that came to his shoulders. He was dressed pretty casually for a club, a long sleeve green shirt underneath a black T-Shirt and beige pants. It was super simple but he pulled it off a little too well. “Or are you just getting your second round early?” He motioned towards the drink across from her. 

“Oh, that’s for my friend, he’s just finding a place to park is all.” She shrugged picking up her own drink to take a sip. 

“Well if that’s for your friend maybe I can buy your second round?” He seemed genuine, nothing came off in a flirtatious way.  _ Well, this is new. _

“A free drink? Count me in.” They both laughed and just as their giggles had ceased in came an irritated Akane. He slid into the booth across from Chihiro and downed a good portion of his drink. His shoulders were raised and an obvious crease in his forehead due to his drawn eyebrows. “Woah there buddy,” 

“I ran into some stubborn ass dude in the parking lot. Don’t worry about it though, I just need to cool down. Who’s this?” Akane relaxed sinking into his seat. 

“Good question, I didn’t get your name,” Chihiro said turning to the blonde. He flashed quite an adorable smile making Chihiro smile herself. Akane looked between the two, confusion written clearly on his features. 

“Kenji, and your alls?” 

“I’m Chihiro and this is my friend Akane.” Akane gave a small wave still slouching in his seat. Chihiro scooted over a little in her booth and patted the seat. “Wanna join us? I’ll be needing that second round soon.”

Kenji dramatically slapped his hand over his chest. “Ah I see, she only wants me for a free drink.” 

“Does it mean I get one too?” Akane leaned into his hand on the table and fake pouted.

“Of course man,” Kenji sat down next to Chihiro and gave Akane one of those “just for the boys” type handshakes, and Akane sat up to indulge in the conversation immediately. Kenji was a pretty funny guy, Akane and he hit it off almost immediately. He has pretty similar interests too, and in his free time, he liked to spend it surfing if it was warm out. He took trips to the beach occasionally to do so as his parents owned a beach house. “You guys seem pretty cool, maybe we can play atrip to the beach sometime?” And with that the three exchanged numbers.

After a couple of rounds, supplied from Kenji, Chihiro was just a little tipsy. Akane staying sober since he was the chauffeur for the night. “Alright, I’m getting antsy who’s up for dancing?”

“I’d love to, how about you Akane?” Kenji stood up so that she could exit the booth.

“Why not, just for a little bit though, I don’t want to take Chihiro back so tired that she makes me carry her back inside. Which by the way she  _ did  _ make me do before.” 

The three chuckled and headed over the where everyone else was congregated. The music was ear raping and the lights were blinding but that was the fun of it. Chihiro dragged the boys by their hands and started moving to the music just as S&M started playing. They jumped along with her and let loose forgetting about their worries and enjoying a new friendship that was blossoming. Chihiro burst out in laughter as Akane started getting down to the music in his comical ways. She grabbed Kenji’s shoulder and started dying laughing. 

She started fanning her face calming down her giggles. “Hey I’m gonna get some air outside for a second it’s kinda hot in these long sleeves!” She yelled over the music and the two boys nodded. 

Chihiro headed to the back door so that she’d be alone and not have to worry about any more social interaction for a minute. She opened the heavy door and looked up at the stars in the sky. Feeling the chilly air instantaneously, she leaned against the brick wall and closed her eyes. It felt nice to cool down, but something wasn’t sitting right with her. She felt a presence to the left of her, and to prove her assumption right she took a look. 

They’re leaning against the same wall, arms crossed, was the dark green-haired boy. His features were just as sharp as his stare. Even after Chihiro realized he was there his posture didn’t falter, however, she did notice his clenched jaw.

“Are you following me or something?” Chihiro asked strutting over towards him glaring right back.

“I told you I wanted to see you again didn’t I?” 

“Yeah well, you saw me didn’t you?” She retorted. He closed his eyes and his head fell. 

“Still don’t remember me do you?” 

It was then that she actually felt bad. She couldn’t remember who he was or why he was here but apparently she was important to him. Even after their first encounter she really did try to look into where she knew him from, but nothing made sense. He wasn’t from any of her past schools, clubs, or neighborhood. 

He suddenly reached for her hand and startling her, causing her to yank it away. 

“I-I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have even reached for it. I just thought… maybe some form of delicate touch could trigger any memories? Rather than my uncalled for yanking the other day.” Kohaku pulled his own hand away. 

“It’s fine, I’m just a little jumpy is all. I really am gonna try to remember okay? I just- nothings really resurfaced. So even if I did know you before, it’s like I’m meeting you for the first time again.” He smiled slightly and exhaled, straightening back up. She instantly felt small as his height became apparent. She had to tilt her head up now to look him in the eyes. 

“Take as long as you need, I’ll be patient.” He smiled and had to restrain himself from leaning any closer. Taking note of her at the moment, her dress was stunning and complimented her skin well. Her hair now fell in front of her face messily and the ribbon in her hair he loved shined in the light. She was absolutely breathtaking in his eyes, sparking a bit of a blush.

Chihiro noticed his slight nervousness suddenly and thought it was from his recent impressions he’s made. He obviously felt bad for his first appearance, after all, she knew he just wanted someone important to him to remember who he was. “You can visit and hang out, just maybe let me know instead of following me everywhere okay? It’s just a little uh- how do I put this in a nice way… stalker-ish?”

Kohaku’s eyes immediately grew and his pupils dilated. “I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to come off that way.” 

Chihiro laughed and shrugged it off. “I forgive you don’t worry, wanna exchange numbers?”

“Numbers?”

“You know? Phone numbers? You have a phone right?” His perplexed expression gave it all away. Chihiro chuckled, “Alright guess not, as long as you give me a heads up that you’re around don’t worry about it.” He evidently looked relieved and smiled, closing his eyes. Once they fluttered opened she noticed how beautiful they were. The green was subtle but striking. 

Immediately a picture was painted in her brain. His eyes were staring right into hers, He looked young, and a pitch-black sky was painted around him. He was crouched before her on the grass, hand reaching out. And that’s all she saw.

“Hey, um, reach your hand out again. Let’s try your touch idea alright? No harm in trying it ya know?” He raised his eyebrows in surprise as if he wasn’t expecting her to suggest his idea again. 

Reaching out, palm facing towards her, he let her reach out towards him. Not initiating anything more, wanting her to take the lead as it was her memories he needed to revive. She slowly reached to touch his palm, it was surprisingly soft. As soft as a child’s, and gentle as ever. As she grazed his hand in the center, she slid hers up to match his. Almost as if they were comparing sizes. His were larger, but not by much, and they were much nicer than hers. Compared to her previously sweaty and roughed up hand that was used to plenty of scrapes and callouses from her adventurous nature. 

It was then that he took the initiative to close his around hers, fingers intertwining. Chihiro could feel her face heating up to match the same color of her dress. The only feeling she could describe from this was, safe. He felt safe. 

The picture that was once painted in her mind was now finished, she remembered her hand touching his. She couldn’t remember why but the picture of the young boy smiled at her reassuringly when their hands met. And immediately after his face turned into that strong glare looking over his shoulder and hiding her in his arm. Protecting her from who knows what, it was all that sparked in her memories. 

Noticing her zone out Kohaku leaned in closer to her, faces just an inch apart. “Remember anything?”

“Y-yeah I think-”

“Chihiro! What’s going on? Is this guy bothering you?” They both turned their attention to the sudden voice, letting go of each other’s hands but remaining just as close. Kenji stood at the exit door concern crossing his features. 

Immediately after, Akane came out rambling, “You’ve been gone for fifteen minutes what is going-” He stopped in his tracks taking in the setting before him. He strutted over and yanked Chihiro away by the wrist. “This was the guy I ran into earlier, he wouldn’t stop asking about you to the point it was flat out creepy. Did he touch you?” Akane held Chihiro by the shoulders and scanned her up and down. 

“Akane, calm down I’m fine.” She looked over towards Kohaku, his hand was still up as if it was still entangled in hers. He didn’t even look started in the slightest, but he looked slightly agitated. “W-we were just catching up, old friends is all.” 

Akane kept his glare focused on Kohaku. “Old friends? You never mentioned him to me before.”

“That’s because I didn’t think we were ever gonna meet again, I didn’t think there was appoint in bringing him up.” Kohaku’s eyes glared right back at her best friend, but his lips were slightly tilted downwards in a frown. “It was amazing to get to see him again though, I didn’t even realize the time that flew by. Mind if he hangs out with us every now and then?”

Akane looked hesitant, eyes not breaking from Kohaku’s to the point where the air within the group got awkward. Kohaku just gave the same energy back.  _ Last night he was an awkward mess, now his energy is terrifying… _

Akane sighed and shook his head, breaking the glare. “I suppose any friend of Chihiro’s is a friend of mine. Still, you’ll have to understand I’m still weirded out from your first impression with me dude.” He walked over and extended his arm offering a handshake. Kohaku was hesitant but took it. “Damn you got a strong grip,” 

“I’m Kohaku, sorry about my first impression,” Kohaku bowed slightly and looked over to Chihiro, a slight smile. “I tend to make some interesting ones every time I meet someone. But I’m pretty quick to warm up afterward.” Chihiro smiled back, it was something only the two of them would understand. His attention switched over to Kenji, “Excuse me for my manners, and you are?” 

“The names Kenji, I just recently became friends with these two. My first impression wasn’t the best either, nice to meet you.” The two bowed to one another and attention was then back to the girl within the group. 

“So um, ready to go home? Kohaku I’ll see you whenever I see you alright? And Kenji I’ll send you a message about that beach trip. You ready Akane?” 

After taking one last look at Kohaku, Akane nodded towards Chihiro. “Yeah, I’m ready.” Chihiro waved at Kohaku, and he returned the gesture with a nod. The three left Kohaku and went around the corner to get back to the front. Saying their goodbyes to Kenji and getting in the car.

Driving back in silence Chihiro couldn’t help but feel the overwhelming amount of agitation in Akane’s presence. She knew he liked to sort his thoughts alone when he was upset, no matter how many times in the past that she offered a listening ear. So she let him deal with his thoughts in silence, the last thing she wanted to do was anger him while he was driving. She’d sent him a message of reassurance later once he got home. 

Her house lights soon came into view and she went ahead and unbuckled her seatbelt. He parked at the bottom of her driveway and she opened the door, “Get home safe okay? I’ll text you later.” 

“Alright,” He let out a huff and once he faced her he very obviously had put on a mask of a smile. “You too, I’ll be waiting for your message.” And with that Chihiro climbed up her driveway, it still was way too long and her feet were tired from the eventful night out. 

“Hey, Chihi-”

“AHH-” She threw her arm trying the slap whatever startled her for it to only catch her wrist. Instantly recognizing the soft hand wrapped around her, she relaxed. “Sorry… reflex?”

“We really have to work on your self-defense.” Kohaku chuckled and let go of her wrist. “I keep sneaking up on you don’t I?”

“Yeah, apparently you do.” Chihiro chuckled and crossed her arms. “What are you doing out here?”

“I just wanted to make sure you got home safe.” 

“I can handle myself you don’t have to worry about me.”

“I think the way you came at me says otherwise,” Chihiro bit her cheek, a little embarrassed at her lack of strength. “It’s alright though, I can teach you some techniques.” Chihiro smiled as a thank you, then looked him up and down.  _ He’s still wearing those robes, _

“If you’re helping me with self-defense then I’m helping you with your sense of style.” She pointed at his clothes and raised a brow. “It’s a good look on you, but maybe not for every day.”

“What’s wrong with my clothes?” Kohaku’s confusion and innocence were the cutest looks on him. 

“Well… we got some work to do.”


End file.
